


Boop!

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Magic, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: Merlin mucks up a spell which was meant to punish Arthur for embarrassing him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Boop!

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Kinkalot 2020 Bonus Challenge #1

The exasperation in Merlin’s face was becoming beyond thrilling. It had started when Arthur 'booped' Merlin on the nose at the dinner table. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the nicest thing to do to his manservant right after Merlin had poured him a rather large ale. However, Merlin’s over the top reaction the following day had been truly magnificent. 

'Could you be more of a condescending clotpole? Honestly, hilarious, let's embarrass Merlin in front of all the family and the counsel and hey, why not do it in front of the knights too, a wonderful idea…' 

Of course, if Merlin hadn't reacted in such a manner then Arthur wouldn't have continued to boop him on the nose at every given opportunity since that night. 

"I hate you," Merlin whispered aggressively after Arthur had just performed the perfect boop in front of Gaius, much to the old man's amusement. "Sure you do," Arthur replied with a wink before heading to his chambers for a well deserved rest. 

* * *

Arthur knew he was dreaming, of course, because why else would Gwaine be wearing one of Guinevere's dresses to a counsel meeting? 

"He's asleep, it's the perfect opportunity!" Gwaine said desperately, his lipstick making his speech seem ten times more exaggerated. 

"He'll wake up!" Merlin answered, though Arthur was too busy trying to figure out how on earth Gwaine had even gotten into that dress. He wanted to ask but his eyes became heavy once more and speech seemed like such an impossible feat.

"Just do it and we'll run. All else fails I'll take the blame!" Gwaine demanded, and Arthur wanted to tell him not to do it. Though he wasn't too sure what exactly 'it' is. 

"Okay, okay okay…" Merlin mumbled desperately. Okay, right on the cheek. He'll never know will he?

"Merlin, he drank more than Perce at the tavern tonight, I don't even think an attack from Essetir would rouse him. Just do it!" 

Arthur drifted away again, into quiet and darkness, then all of a sudden he had a rather itchy foot. That kind you had to scratch immediately or you'd get an involuntarily twitch.

"Not with your eyes shut, Merlin! He's moving!' another voice said, sounding strangely like Lance, only more giggly. 

Then there was a strange murmuring, like one of the knights coming home after having ten too many and struggling to string together anything that resembled any coherence. Only this sounded more purposeful. 

Then after he seemed to fade away from his dream again, Gwaine's lipstick wearing face appeared before him again, and Arthur received a good, hard slap on the rear. 

"Oy!" he tried to shout, though he was distantly aware that it sounded rather more pathetic than he would have liked. "Wossat for?" 

"Oh you've only gone and done it this time!" Gwaine whispered excitedly. "How on earth do you aim for the face and end up on the arse?!" 

* * *

The following day, Arthur decided that it was for the best not to share the dream he'd had about a cross-dressing Gwaine slapping his arse. Instead, he went about his morning duties wondering where his useless lump of a servant was. He had his booping finger at the ready. 

Unfortunately, he didn't see Merlin until after the dinner plates were being cleared from the table. 

"Ah, there you are," Arthur snapped, and Merlin jumped. "Don't bother running off Merlin, you've got best part of a days worth of running after me to catch up on."

"Cut him some slack Arthur, I hear he had a rough night," Gwaine giggled into his goblet. 

"Rough?" Arthur asked, trying to ignore the snort from Lancelot. 

"Struggled to sleep is all. Got cold," Merlin muttered too quickly. 

"It is the peak of our best season and you are a terrible liar. Regardless," Arthur stood from his chair and approached Merlin smugly. "You can make up for lying by running me a hot bath." Merlin nodded, but before he could hurry away, Arthur lifted his itching pointer finger and lay it on the very tip of Merlin’s nose.

"Boop," Arthur said. Then a lot of things seemed to happen at once. There was a rather loud cracking noise, and Merlin’s face contorted with absolute horror. Then of course there was the stifled laughter from behind him. Someone had just… Someone had just smacked Arthur on the arse! 

Mortification would be putting it lightly, however Arthur kept his cool. He cleared his throat and the room fell silent. 

"The next person to try something like that can spend the week cleaning the stables," Arthur warned. "Oh, and you can sleep in them too," he added, shooting a warning glance at Gwaine. 

* * *

Later, when Arthur was undressing ready for his bath, he approached Merlin in his chambers.

"So then, are you going to tell me the real reason you didn't sleep?" Arthur asked.

"I told you, I was cold," answered Merlin, avoiding Arthur's eyes. 

"Fine, keep your secrets." Arthur said, putting one foot in the tub and letting out a sigh of relief. Merlin always made the water absolutely perfect.

"Oh, Merlin, pass me my book," Arthur asked quickly and he watched as Merlin hurried to his desk to grab it. With a clever feel about him, Arthur took the book in his hand when Merlin handed it to him. 

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur said, and he plopped his finger on Merlin’s nose. 

"Boop!" 

CRACK

Arthur's foot almost slipped from beneath him with the power of it, and he could feel the skin on his rear burning up. Though, not as much as Merlin’s face looked like it was. There was complete silence as Arthur stared at a spot on the wall past Merlin’s head; of course it wasn't Gwaine. 

How could it have been, he was sitting at the other end of the table! And he certainly wasn't here now.

Merlin made a noise similar to a whimper and Arthur's head landed exactly on the idea that he had been stewing over for weeks. 

"Turn my book to where the marker is, Merlin," Arthur requested in a strangled tone. Merlin looked like he was about to say something but then thought better of it. 

Arthur waited for Merlin to find the page as he stared at his own finger tip. His backside was beginning to tingle immensely. 

"How to id…" Merlin froze. 

"How to identify a sorcerer," Arthur said clearly. He watched Merlin’s reaction. His servant didn't move an inch and he kept his eyes still on the heading of the page. 

"I'm not as much of an idiot as you think, Merlin."

"I c-can expl-" 

Arthur held up his finger to stop Merlin right there. 

"It is your decision entirely to withhold your magic from me Merlin, and I don't blame you for doing it, but this?" Arthur waggled his still raised finger, braced himself and lowered it to Merlin’s nose. "This is just unacceptable," he said, punctuation every word with a brief silence. 

"Boop," he whispered, and he embraced the hit this time, wincing the smallest amount. Merlin looked as though he wanted the ground to swallow him up. 

Arthur lowered his rear into the water, facing away from Merlin, and hissed when the water hit his backside. 

"S-Sorry," Merlin whispered so quietly and quickly that it sounded almost like a hiccup. Arthur snorted. 

"Please, if you hadn't meant to do it you wouldn't have," Arthur answered. 

"I mean for the er, for the magic," Merlin replied, a sad sincerity in his tone. 

Arthur sighed. "Merlin," Arthur said, shaking his head but still not looking at his friend. "I would have confronted you some time ago if it was a reason to be sorry. I've had a fair idea since that first fight we had. And since then, you've spent all these years disappearing on quests and being present when unexplainable things happen. Of course I had my suspicions," Arthur said, exasperated now. He hadn't planned on doing this tonight. 

"I should have told you," Merlin murmured. 

"Whether you told me or not, you would be protecting me regardless, wouldn't you?" Arthur asked, though he already knew the answer. 

"Yes," Merlin replied immediately. 

"Well then, I suggest you run along to the library and find a way to lift this spell, otherwise it will be the stables for you, Merlin." Arthur heard Merlin make a move for the door. 

"Oh! Merlin?" he called. "Come back here for a second," Arthur stood up in the tub and when Merlin entered the room, Arthur 

grabbed his servant's shoulders and turned him around.

"Brace yourself," he whispered in his friend's ear, and a shudder ran through Merlin’s whole body as Arthur lifted his hand and drew it down fast over Merlin’s back end. 

"Now go," Arthur whispered again and Merlin hurried clumsily from the room. 

* * *

That night Arthur readied himself for bed and lay thinking of his relationship with Merlin. Of course the idiot would end up revealing his true identity with a stupid spell that could have gotten him killed by anyone else. 

But Arthur wasn't anyone else. 

What he was, was a silly King who admired this moron of a sorcerer. A moron; yet still the bravest and most adorable and useless servant he could get.

Arthur smiled and felt heat rush to his cheeks. It wouldn't do to show his feelings for Merlin. That's exactly why he couldn't be angry at his friend for keeping his magic a secret. Not when his own secret was just as dangerous. 

Instead, Arthur let his thoughts run with things that could be, and he wrapped his fist around his hardened shaft. Then, in a stroke of genius, he moved onto all fours and worked at his length again. 

Then, with an overwhelming sense of winning, he tensed his arse muscles and whispered to himself. 

"Boop" 


End file.
